


Kirei x FM!Sub (P Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Body Shots [24]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Author Is Not Religious, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Light Bondage, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rape Roleplay, Reader-Insert, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Submissive Character, Toys, U-Spot Stimulation, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: Come see more of my work at creativefandoms.com
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Original Female Character, Kotomine Kirei/Reader
Series: Body Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271351
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

For every light, there is a shadow casting its sins, its doubts, its secret pleasures. Though not innately evil, it embodies that which sparks rebellion and maleficence; touching the less recognized and more secreted selves our cloistered world can not grasp openly for fear of peer resentment and condemnation.

For some, the shade of sin provides a balance few obtain in this world riddled with bipartisan justice. It gives a controllable finality and stable sense of worth as the self is given to, or obtains dominance over, fractured existences floundering for purpose and definition.

This is no different for those whose "brave face" embodies the hope of those deemed sheep ripe for slaughter. In this, sin becomes the pleasure they must bolster others against, edging the redeemer and the redeemed to a rapture both spiritual and visceral.

The question on Kirei Kotomine's mind as he sat in the confession box listening to the buxom woman on the other side of the wooden latticework was why that worthless twat of a scribe wasn't here to suck him off through the covered peephole positioned discreetly below the windows molding; confessing all her sins with her lecherously needy mouth as he damned her in every tongue he knew.

Instead, he sat there letting the woman droll on about what she would do to fight the sin of selfishness regarding her husband's affections as he gripped his own balls in one hand while he stroked his painful cock in the other.

That little whore. She would pay. With every inch of her body for as long as it took plus every minute he suffered placating these insufferable idiots.

When finally his time was up, he tucked himself neatly away and proceeded to his next version of hell. Grinding his teeth as the underside tip of his engorged shaft rubbed against the coarse linen of his robes with each step he entered his office in a much fouler mood than would be good to receive Mass in a few hours.

Being part of one of the few parishes that scheduled Mass before Communion, it would then be his turn to receive God's forgiveness though he would much rather be claiming it via that walking sheaths repentance as he fucked her senseless in the resident Bishops office as he gave the sacrament to the masses; an offering Kirei would be taking in the flesh with each Alleluyah as he drank of her mana before eating of her ass and cunt.

With carnal thoughts of what he would be denied further souring his mood, he barked out a command to the only person able to reply within earshot and unable to deny his request regardless of her willingness before sitting down roughly behind his desk..

When her mousy presence scurried into the room, he felt himself salivate.

"Close and lock the door girl. The task I will set for you requires your supplication as well as your silence. You will do this or your punishment will increase. Do I make myself clear?"

To read the rest of this you will need to do some link hopping. Please visit https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladyrhey where you can access the page it is now located on.


	2. Kirei x FM!Sub (P Request) Part 2

It had literally been killing him. The pain, the throbbing, chafed to the point of being the raw underside of his cock courtesy of how much and how often he leaked at just the mere waft of her on his mind or in the air. Since that day in his office not that long ago, Kirei had thought of little else. The way her body softly molded into the firm hardwood of his desk table, the way her stomach rippled as he thrust inside her, the heated flush to her face, the constricting and releasing of her anus as his ghosted near it, all of if the perfect picture of rapture beneath him.

He could even still smell her on his hands and in the wood. Too many times he had slid out of his chair and knelt down like he was before God to breathe in deeply of the musty fibers that held her scent. Though not as titillating as her body, he still reacted with the same intensity as his mind was more than capable of filling in the gaps.

Though a pleasant reminder, in theory, such things were not enough to sate him long term. The problem was with the increase of activity in the outside world due to the Lostbelt No. 1 singularity, the church found a way to keep both him and $name busy. So the days passed, his mockery of an inadvertent period of self-flagellation continued and his mind began to strain on how to find an opportunity to mettle out his salvation on that wanton woman.

Then a knock came at his door causing his head to jerk up and his cock to throb painfully forcing a hissed breath to escape his lips. Though $name wasn't the only one to come to his door, it was impossible to hope that the person on the other side was anyone else. As the door opened, Kirei felt himself salivate and quickly wiped the edge of his lip with the back of his hand before Brother Rainard addressed him.

"Ah Kirei, here you are. I am here to make a request for your presence. It would seem that with the increase in lives injured and lost during the taking of the Lostbelt..." here the father crossed himself "...we find ourselves in need of a little salvation."

It took every ounce of decorum Kirei had left, which wasn't much, to not show on his face how ironic that statement was to him at this particular moment.

"As a result, me and most of the other Brothers will be holding a midnight vigil Saturday night before the Sunday service in an effort to resurrect the sense of community and love that holds us together and allows us to triumph over sin so our fellow worshipers can find faith in their efforts and in the arms of the Lord."

At that moment Kirei stopped breathing. This would either be the perfect excuse or the worst form of torment if he had to sit there and preach about some bullshit he was forcibly depriving himself of.

"We were hoping, you would be willing to either take on the responsibility of speaking at the Sunday Service or ensuring all arrangements were made for either the vigil or Sunday service."

Blinking slowly once as he breathed in deeply, Kirei barely hit a malicious grin as he responded as reverently as he could, "I would cherish the opportunity to speak on Sunday about the pleasures found in the arms of the Lord once salvation as been reached courtesy of mans own faith and efforts." A statement that was entirely true but for completely different reasons.

"Wonderful. I will let the other Brothers know as I make my rounds to finish the rest of the preparations. Go with God."

"Go with God."

Then the two bowed and Brother Rainard left, leaving Kirei to plan just how to take advantage of the time he had been given.

—————

When Sunday night came and the eleventh bell chimed, Kirei purposeful steps down the empty hallways of the female acolyte dorms was the only indication he possessed anything but the most pious of intentions. Having bribed one of the other friars to ensure everyone but the tenant in room 769 he vacated to their assigned places, he had free and unabashed reign of the halls.

Yet as each step brought him closer to the pinnacle of his desire, he could barely repress the thought that he was losing more and more control before ever even being given the option to relinquish it.

"Curse that damnable whore." He mumbled under his breath as he came upon her door.

With a nonchalant adjust of his robes, knocked softy once before quietly opening the door. Upon entering he was pleased to see she was feeling the effects of the drug he had made sure made it into her food so she wouldn't be able to leave her room until he was good and done with her. It also has the added bonus of making her rather horny.

When Kiri took one look at her figure lounging on her belly with the breast closest to him popping out of her bra whose strap had fallen off her shoulder as her arm hung limply off the platform bed, he groaned before losing himself completely as she spoke in a half-drunk, pouty voice.

"Daddy Kiri...I'm so hot but I'm supposed to be at the ceremony and..." she tried to push herself up as the palm of the hand draped on the floor attempted to support her weight but failed to force her back against the mattress.

To read the rest of this you will need to do some link hopping. Please visit https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladyrhey where you can access the page it is now located on.


	3. Kirei x FM!Sub (P Request) Part 3

There is something incredibly visceral about seeking absolution for ones earthly desires. Especially when the expulsion of said desires is done within the very arms of the sin one wishes absolved; the fingers of God's reaching delicately over the soul as the body and mind is laid bare in forgiveness as the pleasure of his love envelops it.

There is also something incredibly addictive about it; an element Kirei had not anticipated, though did not turn away from when it literally presented itself in front of him. Truth be told he could not have denied his need to provide absolution even had the pretense been one of his own making. Having tasted the forbidden fruit he could not deny his need any more than Eve was unable to deny her curiosity regarding the wisdom of the apple. So when the fruit lay upon his desk, the plush pink surface bare with its core exposed as if it had been cut in twain, he had no choice but to sample of its juices and eat of its flesh so it did not spoil in the artificial light.

It was early afternoon when he arrived back at his office. Having just given a sermon on the expulsion from heaven, Kirei found his mind to be overly clouded by the righteousness of desire versus mans obligation to remain pure in mind body and soul. Not focusing on his surroundings, or possessing any awareness regarding how he had left his office that morning, he only held a mild confusion over the fact the door was locked when he could have swore he had left it open when he left.

Patting down first his internal breast pocket and then his pants pockets, he soon found the key he always kept on his person. Once the familiar slender metal of the key slid into the hole before turning and clicking, he opened the door to a darkened room; another curious element as he almost never turned off his lights when he was on site. Turning to flip the light on after passing the threshold, he thoughtlessly closed the door and turned to face a sight he could neither resist nor condemn.

With large, ripe, pinky-peach flesh colored ass jutting into the air the Whore of Babylon as she would now be called kneeled on his desk with her legs slightly splayed while her naked torso bent over to rest on her elbows; her glistening cunt taught against the thin white fabric where her lips sought freedom outside of the confines of the starchy white fabric, he was presented with the most succulent fruit outside of Eden.

Instantly rock hard, he wanted nothing more than to lubricate it with the saliva that suddenly pooled in the depression of his mouth with each second he stared. To bite into its surface while his fingers sought for the bruises he had not yet created before tasting of every pore and crack.

"Father is that you?"

The slight quiver to her voice one littered with desire not insecurity. They both knew it was him as no one else had access to his office; he had switched the lock and never created a spare that anyone had access to so there was no reason to believe anyone except a wretch off the street would enter without permission.

Arching his brow at the thought, the corner of his mouth curled up at the delicious taint of deviousness that had allowed this pliant she demon to penetrate his office without so much as a warning sign hinting she had done so.

"It is," His tone barely controlled as he began slowly walking towards his desk; his hands quietly undoing the fastenings of his clothes layer by layer before quietly allowing them to pool on the ground. "Are you the reason the door was locked? You seem to be in quite a state. Shall I relieve you of what torments you?"

"Yes Father, please. I can't take it anymore. My body…it can no longer be sated by the means I used previously. I must…I must have you administer to me directly." There is no question as to the extreme level of desire she feels. Each step Kirei takes eliciting a fresh seep of fluid from her randomly spasming cunt. As if its lips are reaching out for him begging him to let it devour every ounce of his essence.

To read the rest of this you will need to do some link hopping. Please visit https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladyrhey where you can access the page it is now located on.


	4. ABC NSFW Kirei x Established Fem Lover (Request)

= Aftercare 

He isn’t huge on intimacy. Despite that, he takes on a quiet nonchalant attitude instead knowing the sub drop has the potential to be difficult given his imperious, misogynistic, superiority complex. The time during aftercare is also the only time he shows any kind of affection, though it still lacks in the romance department.

  * He will move you to the tub if you can not walk (excessive bondage especially in harshly confining positions). Here he will fill it half way with warm water before washing you with a towel. He won’t speak unless it’s to tell you to move or hand him something. When done he will leave you in the tub with a rubber duck while he changes the sheets. With the bed made you will be dried off and placed back in it before he hands you something to drink.
  * If you can walk, he heads to the shower expecting you to follow. The two of you get in and wash each other. He will again not speak and he expects you not to either. When washed you exit the shower and dry yourselves off, though Kirei will most likely dry your hair with the towel for you before brushing your hair.
  * If you were injured during a session, he will apply ointment and bandaids. This includes Neosporin to chapped skin even if it is your asshole or nipples. He expect you to know that these touches aren’t sexual. If you get aroused you are allowed to service him via a blowjob but the sheets are clean so you will have to masturbate in the bathroom. If you have been very good he might join you and finger you off but he will not reengage you in sex if you need to heal.
  * If you need over the counter pain killers he will give them to you.
  * In bed touching is kept to a minimum. You may cuddle against him but do not expect him to cuddle with you. The acceptance of your cuddle is as good as it gets.
  * If he has nothing pressing for work to do he will stay in bed and watch a movie or T.V with you. If he has work to do he will put you in some of his clothes and turn on the T.V., insert a video game, hand you a book etc before heading to the nearby table to work. He knows it may be important doe you to see him so he stays close by while still establishing distance



B = Body part

He is an ass man. He wants you ass up as often as he can with legs spread apart so he can see your gaping, needy, puckering holes. He loves to dominate your ass pressing you into the ground so you know you are hit bitch.

C = Cum 

He loves to cum on you, preferably your ass, lips, neck, tits, thighs. He wants to mark you. If he can leave you dripping in public knowing his cum is all over you that’s ideal.

D = Dirty Secret 

He’s emotionally constipated and fucked up beyond belief so he doesn’t realize it but he is actually in love with you.

E = Experience 

Unmeasurable. He’s sexually dominated so many women and men he can’t keep track. He lacks experience with love, however.

F = Favourite Position 

  * Doggy style (all variants)
  * Turtle
  * Piledriver
  * Frog leap
  * Fire hydrant
  * Lazy wheelbarrow
  * Stairway to heaven
  * Final furlong
  * Jockey
  * Washing machine
  * Standing
  * Pump
  * Burning Man
  * Back seat driver
  * Octopus
  * Brute
  * Irish Garden



G = Goofy 

No

H = Hair 

The man is incredibly well muscled (in an attractive way not cringe) and well kept, though the wild nature to his hair suggest otherwise (helps remove suspicion in the clergy). Take his pants off and he is very closely shaved with a tasteful happy trail.

I = Intimacy 

He is always dominant. Almost aggressively so, though he likes you at times to try to struggle against him. All contact is rough and passionate unless he is teasing, edging or denying you orgasm.

J = Jack Off

He does not masturbate. That’s why you are there. He will jack off so he will jack off so he can cum on you but it isn’t for independent pleasure. He enjoys watching you masturbate especially when he demands orgasm control.

K = Kink 

What a list

Fave

  * 3+ Penetration
  * Age Differences
  * Ageplay
  * Anal Sex (Giving)
  * Anal Training
  * Anal Virginity
  * Ass to Mouth
  * Begging
  * Bukkake
  * Cervical Penetration
  * Clit Play
  * Cock / Ball Smothering
  * Creampie
  * Cum
  * Degradation
  * Dirty Talking
  * Fellatio (Receiving)
  * Females
  * Femininity
  * Fingering (Anal)
  * Fingering (Vaginal)
  * Gaping (Anal)
  * Gaping (Vaginal)
  * Hair Pulling
  * Hand Cuffs
  * Heavy / Extreme Bondage
  * Humans
  * Internal Cumshots
  * Large Asses
  * Large Breasts
  * Light / Medium Bondage
  * Master / Slave
  * Multiple Orgasms
  * Oral Sex (Receiving)
  * Oral Virginity
  * Orgasm Control / Denial
  * Physical Restraints
  * Pleasure Control / Denial
  * Prostate Play
  * Rimming (Giving)
  * Roughness
  * Sadism / Masochism
  * Sex Toys
  * Sexual Exhaustion
  * Sexual Frustration
  * Sexual Restraints
  * Sexy / Slutty Clothing
  * Soft Cum Facials
  * Spanking
  * Squirting
  * Swallowing Semen
  * Tantric Sex
  * Teasing
  * Throat Penetration
  * Vaginal Sex (Giving)
  * Vaginal Virginity
  * Vanilla Sex
  * Voluptuousness



Likes

  * Abuse
  * Aftercare
  * Anal Fisting
  * Aphrodisiacs
  * Biting
  * Blindfolds
  * Breast / Nipple Play
  * Breath Control
  * Caging
  * Chastity
  * Choking
  * Coercion / Blackmail
  * Corruption
  * Cunnilingus (Giving)
  * Discipline / Reinforcement
  * Double Penetration
  * Electric Toys
  * Extreme Humiliation
  * Face-Sitting
  * Face Slapping
  * Femdom
  * Fingers in Mouth
  * Forced Nudity
  * Gags
  * Genital / Nipple Piercings
  * Handjobs
  * Hotdoggin
  * Humiliation
  * Hyper Asses
  * Hyper Breasts
  * Ice
  * Immobilization (Bondage)
  * Intercrural Sex
  * Leash & Collar
  * Licking
  * Lima Syndrome
  * Master / Pet
  * Masturbation
  * Menses
  * Mental Torture
  * Messy
  * Nursing
  * Oral Sex (Giving)
  * Possessiveness / Jealousy
  * Public Humiliation
  * Realistic Cum
  * Risk of Pregnancy
  * Saliva
  * Sensory Deprivation
  * Sexual Pain
  * Snowballing
  * Socks / Stockings
  * Somnophilia
  * Speech Restrictions
  * Stockholm Syndrome
  * Strip Tease
  * Superheroes / Villains
  * Suspension Play
  * Titfucking
  * Vaginal Fisting
  * Verbal Abuse



If he is with an older female he is more dirty, sadistic, controlling, violent and wants to be the Daddy. When he is with a younger (not underage) female he prefers to be called Father. He wants to be someone they look up to and subjugate to versus someone that dominates and breaks them for pleasure.

He loves older women talking dirty to him and he will be just as filthy back. With younger women he can talk dirty but he only wants them to be dirty about what they want done to them. He doesn’t engage them in vulgar degradation. He also loves extreme humiliation. He wants it more with older women because they consent to it even I’d they don’t waltzed it while it’s more exploratory appreciation with younger women but nothing beats teasing a woman and denying her the right to pee only to make her orgasm and piss herself while being gagged with a vibrator in as few or as many places as it takes. He also enjoys filming older women and using those films as blackmail (or in blackmail RP). He won’t film younger women but he will take photos of them so they can infatuate over him.

One of his favorite things to do with women his age or older is to engage is master/pet scenarios where play gets so rough they either are rendered unconscious or are so tired they can’t move. He will then either fuck them harshly in punishment for their inactivity in every orifice (mouth/ass/cunt), piss on them and make them lay there in it until they awake (only done in the bathroom where he will chain them to the bar in the wall, or chain them up outside naked until the next day with only a large doghouse for shelter.

L = Location 

Besides your ass he doesn’t have a preference.

M = Motivation 

His high sex drive, jealousy/possessiveness, anger/frustration. Your body doesn’t really turn him on but the thought of doing things to it does.

N =

No sharing with another guy. He can bring in another girl as a tool but no other man is allowed.

O = Oral 

Receive and torture you with it. It has to be a means to an end. He won’t just go down on you because he/you enjoys it.

P = Pace 

Depends on the mood of the session. He doesn’t act on impulse so pace is determined by the objective of the session. He is more likely to be very rough with women his age or older.

Q = Quickie 

If you can when you give him a blow job that’s fine. Otherwise no.

R = Risk 

100% in support of exhibitionism. He will fuck you in public any chance he can. He loves ripping panties/stockings/bullshit bras that are for show. He wants to make you look disheveled while he only lets you undo his zippered pull down his pants. Anything to humiliate you.

S = Stamina

He works out a lot. Be it menial chores at the church or at the mini gym in his room he can go for hours courtesy of his body conditioning. He also ties a lot of cherry stems with his tongue and gives his mouth a workout whenever he can.

T = Toy 

Huge proponent of toys to use on you.

  * Nipple clamps
  * Vibratory
  * Ben Wa balls
  * Electroshock
  * Whips
  * Leather
  * Heat/Cold (nothing that marks skin)
  * Anal beads
  * Ball gag
  * Wall mounts
  * Collars
  * Pumped nipple suction
  * Nipple enlargement
  * Body pump
  * Remote eggs
  * Bed restraints
  * Paddles



U = Unfair 

Very.

V = Volume 

His age and up he loves vocals. “Fuck me Daddy” whispered in his ear, his name screamed, moaning, whining, begging, he wants to hear it all. Younger girls he wants more meek with gentler noses and more shy.

W = Wild Card 

He wants to be more intimate with you but he also fears you will leave if he stops being dominant. As if the only reason you are here is because you can’t stay away not because you want to be.

X = X-Ray 

Hung with a slightly larger set of balls.

Y = Yearning 

High and insatiable. He uses sex as a way to avoid intimacy and deal with negative emotions.

Z = ZZZ 

He doesn’t fall asleep easily. He actually hardly sleeps at all. There is a lot of guilt after your sessions. He doesn’t want it to be this ay but he loves how being with you this ways feels. He stays up after you have fallen a sleep agonizing over and beating himself up about how cruel he is. Though he knows you like it he worries you will leave when you decide you want something real, something more.


	5. Kirei x FemReader (Kink P Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> A forced school girl role play reader plays the coy school girl. kirei gives reader a uniform and tells her to put it on and come back asking how she can get a better grade. He basically interrogates her about her sexual history and asks if she’s done anything and she says she has a boyfriend and little experience. You can add whatever to make it humiliating Then they fuck.

This will only be a sample of the request. Please visit [here](http://creativefandoms.com) for access to the full story.

* * *

"Does that cunt of yours wish me to punish it for being the wanton bundle of flesh that it is?"

Thrusting three fingers so deep inside my seeping pussy as I sat atop his desk that it felt like the skin around the entrance was tearing as his knuckles bruised the flesh, Kiri pinched my swollen left nipple that was held within a fine wired clamp with his free hand hard enough to blur the line between pleasure and pain; his menacing words laced with twisted promises and half obtained ecstasy.

My voice only able to squeak out a lustful wine, I dug my fingers into his hair as I tried to widen the spread of my legs as if opening myself wider would both relieve the sting and cram more of him inside me so I devoured more than he was willing to give. "Yes father, please."

Humming next to my ear as he removed his hand from my pussy, Kiri captured my jaw with its slick, sticky surface before twisting his grip so his index and middle finger slipped between my lips forcing my tongue to taste the pleasure he had given me; the slight tang of piss from him pressing so hard on my core my body leaked prematurely creating a sour aftertaste. With my jaw locked in his grip and his fingers almost gagging me his command was simple.

"Suck until I'm clean."

Wrapping my tongue around his digits, my lips encased his slender fingers providing mild pressure in front of his knuckles so the vacuum created by my tongue and pliant flesh mirrored the clamping applied by my cunt moments before.

Pleased with my compliance, Kiri dropped his free hand to my slit; his middle finger teasing the entrance enough to wet the pad. Once wet, he traced lazy circles around the swollen bud of my abused clit edged to the point of bursting but held in check by its own finely crafted wire clamp whose gems jostled against my perineum with feather light taps.

Trying not to lose focus, I sucked hard on his fingers; lifting my chin up so the digits pulled from my mouth with a lude half slurp half suction sound until the only piece left was the tips.

Without looking directly into his damning eyes I could see the crook of his lecherous smile and feel the toxic heat of his passion as the moistened tip of his index finger trailed a slippery line down my bottom lip and neck as it made its slow trek toward my right nipple.

"Your compliance is reassuring…"

Lured by the sickly sweet purr to his voice, my eyes slid to lock on his entrapping me in their soul stealing gaze for only a handful of seconds before searing pain lanced through my chest at the same time a harsh pinch stabbed my clit; both actions the result of Kiri's fingers latching onto the clamps cradling my sensitive flesh and yanking them off leaving me gasping in pain that shattered the pleasure I had been drowning in.

"…even if it isn't necessary." Raising his hand, he wiped any trace of juice on his hands onto the tattered remains of my blouse that he had torn open at the start of this dalliance before standing and walking to the locked cabinet to my left. Once facing it, he pulled a key from under his robes and unlocked the door; his hands reaching in to pull out fabric in deep navy and cream that he tossed absentmindedly at me.

"Next time I see you, you are to be dressed in that otherwise you have no use to me."

Swallowing hard, I pull in air through my teeth as pain lances through me when I thoughtlessly try to take in too much air. "But Father, this isn't the…"

Slamming the cabinet door causes me to wince.

"I don't care what it is or isn't." The intolerance of my questioning inquiry clearly inciting his ire. "Either wear it or get out of my sight and never show your face to me again." He locks the cabinet door and leaves; my thoughts and body a disheveled mess I was left to clean up after yet again.

\---------------

I wasn't brought up in catholic school, nor was I accustomed to a uniform so having to wear one now was both embarrassing and unsettling. Though I had originally become aware of Father Kirei's position in the clergy through confession in my late twenties, I had quickly become endocrined into the volunteer ranks due to my charity work in my free time; efforts that brought me within Kiri's sphere without actively seeking him out.

Having been drawn to his cynical truth and unbridled sincerity; I had lost all propriety once being introduced face to face with his veiled piety. Within the first month I had recognized lustful desires cropping up every time I thought of him and within three I had found myself stolen away to dark parts of the church or gagged in his office as he showed me the true snake of Eden that would enlighten me to the sins of Eve.

Now, almost two years later, I was a slave to his desires; the most recent of which involved my complete submission and humiliation publicly every chance he got. So walking into the office dressed in a skirt the perfect length for a girl at least half my age that barely covered my ass cheeks, a cream blouse emblazoned with the church's escutcheon and so tight I had to breath shallowly or I would pop buttons, and knee high socks I did the best I could not to look at anyone directly so my face wouldn't betray the embarrassment on my face or hint at the fact both the attire and my embarrassment might actually be turning me on.


End file.
